The Grey Rock Shooters
by Zodiac Kid
Summary: A story about how Black and White team up to beat a common enemy. Leads into part of the second book of The Zodiac Kidz and the end of the first book. Viridi will have an important role later on so watch out for her too!
1. Another Battle with Myself

** This is a Black** **Rock Shooter about how Black** **Rock Shooter and White** **Rock Shooter made up and became sisters. Black ****Rock Shooter's P.O.V. I know it will probably be bad but at least it's not a one-hit. I also won't be able to update often so please forgive me if I don't. On to the story.**

The Grey Rock Shooters

Chapter 1: Another Battle with Myself

I was walking through the hallway. It was dark in there. I found myself turning around a lot. There was no end and it took me a whole day to find my target. "Hmm… here it is. The light switch."

CUT!

"Here it is. The room where _she_ is." I opened the door and saw an arena. I look to my left and I see a pillar. There were 12 of them, all around the arena. The floor had a white star in the middle so I knew I was in the right place. Then I heard a rumbling sound. I saw a laser coming at me and I instinctively jumped over it. Then I felt power surge to my left arm and I saw a blue glow coming from it. That confirmed that the transformation was complete.

I fired a laser from the gun that had formed on my arm. It flew to my right and hit my doppelganger. She flew at me and tried to hit me with her sword. I countered and then an explosion shook the room. We both looked up to see Insane Black Rock Shooter standing on a pillar. She fired a beam at us and we barely managed to dodge. We started to fire our guns at her but she deflected the shots. We tried to blast the pillars and we realized that we were working together. Then it became a free for all.

I shot WRS in the leg; she tried to shoot BGA but fell. I changed the type of gun to a revolver. I then made my other arm a revolver and shot like crazy. They both shot at me and I got wounded. I tried to run but my leg was broken from the impact of the bullets. I realized that I was fighting two versions of myself. How could I win? I didn't.

**So, did you like it? I will update this one mostly in the summer and with both school and The Zodiac Kidz I won't be able to lengthen the chapter. One more thing. I know that this was an obvious cliffhanger and I know you can predict what will happen next. Oh well. It's not a main series addition so I don't care. See ya!**


	2. The Black Soul Meeting

** Hey! The second chapter of a thirty chapter book is here! Lots of chapters because I have all summer to work on this; the second book in the Zodiac Kidz series will start in August 26****th**** (My birthday!) so look forward to that too!**

The Grey Rock Shooters

Chapter 2: The Black Soul Meeting.

I was fighting. I didn't know why. I still don't. All I know is that I couldn't win against both of my dopples. I fought to survive but I failed, in a way. I was knocked onto the ground and I saw a sword above my chest. I waited for the pain. 1, 2, 3, minutes. I looked again and I saw that the person holding the sword was White Rock Shooter. She backed up and turned around, swinging her sword the whole time. I thought she was aiming at me, but I heard a clash of metal. I heard a shout, a thud, and then a gasp. I stood up and looked at the fallen person. It was Insane Black Rock Shooter (I like to call her Insane Rock Shooter). I looked at White Rock Shooter and she looked confused. I realized that she hadn't killed Insane, so I looked around and saw an unfamiliar face. It was male and he looked almost like me. I was about to ask who he was, but White beat me to it.

"Who are you!?" He just stood calmly and another person appeared. This one looked like White Rock Shooter so I asked, "Are you fans?" Both chuckled at the same time. Then the male version of me said, "No. We are fighters like you. We fight to put people out of their misery. Like you. But we are humane. Kind of. I'm Black Stone Shooter. He's White Stone Shooter. We are here to, *ZZZAAAPPPP* AARRRGGGGHHH!" I was shocked. Literally. Before I blacked out, I saw the Whites laughing and then there was nothing.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" I woke up to see Black Stone Shooter chained to the wall. He was bleeding and he was yelling. "HHHHEEEEEYYYYYY!" "Uuuggghhh… Where are we?" he winced and grimaced, then he groaned and went limp. "Okay, so you're useless now." I looked around and saw a drill above me, (I was on a stone bed), a gun next to my head, (pointed at me DX), a knife right next to Black Stone Shooter, and a dead body (EW!). Then I heard the door open and I saw White Rock Shooter walk in. She picked up the knife.

"So he's asleep. All the easier to kill him." I was appalled, "How could you?" "We hate the Black Shooters. They act so high and mighty with their lasers. We are stronger. You two are too scared to use your bare hands. We, on the other hand, can fight without a weapon." I almost laughed at this remark. "Then why did you use a weapon in the video game?" "To make the fight fair." "Oh." "Anyways, time to kill you two."

"GET AWAY FROM THE ROBOT!" A laser hit White right in the back. "AAAHHHH!" She crumpled on the floor. I saw a person opening Black Stone Shooters chest with a screwdriver. "Phew! Glad she didn't get him. I couldn't stand losing my automation." He finished and pulled out an SD card. "Good. Still intact." "Whaaa…" He spun around and saw me. He looked at the gun and walked over to it. "Hmm… Should I, or shouldn't I? I won't." I thought he meant save me but then I saw him take the gun. "Please… Don't do it…" He looked at me with a sad look on his face. "You don't want me to get rid of the gun? Well I guess it could be of use to us later." 'Wow,' I thought, 'He didn't even know what I was talking about.' I felt hands on my back. I looked up and saw his face. "What are you doing…?" "I'm saving you. I don't like how you look, so I'll take care of you." I blushed. Then I realized that he looked different from his robot. "Who are you?" He smiled and said, "I'm Zodiac Kid."

** So I hoped you liked it! The next book will be about ZKs house and his relationship with ZOkDiIdAC. It will hold some history of how the Zodiac Kidz and the Zodiac Kids came into being. Please review, it's free and easy, just type a message in the text-box below! And remember! Every time you review to The Zodiac Kid, a new story/side-story will be made by me! YYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYY!**


	3. Zodiac Kid

**HEY! LISTEN! HEY! LISTEN! Watch Richalvarez on YouTube! NOW! Or after you read this chapter. YAY! So, please review! See ya later!**

The Grey Rock Shooters

Chapter 3: Zodiac Kid

I was carried to a house. It was massive. Made of a material I could never break, even with my gun, it was more of a fortress than a house. I was placed on a soft couch and then left alone for a while. I found the strength to summon my blaster and I shot the far wall. My shot came back at me. But it never made contact. I saw a green light, fading into nothing. I shot again and again, but the green light blocked the ricochets.

"Hey! Stop that!" Zodiac Kid had entered the room holding a bowl. "I made some stew out of some Drinks of the Gods. I think you'll like it." I didn't know what a 'Drink of the Gods' was, but I was hungry so I took the bowl. I ate it all in five seconds flat (According to Zodiac Kid). "So, do you like it?" I actually hadn't. It was too sweet but I didn't want to be rude so I nodded.

As if he could read my mind, he frowned. "So that's a no, right?" "How did you know?" He simply smiled and walked out of the room. I wanted to follow him but I was tired all of a sudden. I fell asleep after a few minutes of trying to stay awake. I had a horrible nightmare.

_I was on a hill. Lightning came crashing down on me. I felt it. The pain. I realized that I was fighting someone. But who was it? I couldn't tell. The figure walked up to me and said, in a voice l recognized, "I'm sorry." Then it went dark._

"GASP!" I woke up in a sweat. Then I heard a shout and I stumbled into the next room. I saw Zodiac Kid on the floor. He was crying and holding his head. "AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" I walked over to him and stroked his back. "What is it?" "Can't, ha, must. HURRY!" he then shoved me out the door, just when smoke started pouring out of the place. Then I saw a purple glow. Then it was silent.

"Zodiac Kid? Are you okay?" I heard a moan and I walked into the kitchen. There I saw him, curled up, a knife through his chest. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" He groaned and got up. "I feel… different." What he was talking about, I will never know.

A few days later…

"Hey, sorry for worrying you. I just felt a sharp pain, then I attacked the person without realizing what I had been doing." I was so relieved that I hugged him as hard as I could. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW." I released him and then I jumped onto him. "What are you-" "Shh… let me work, okay?" He blushed and then screamed, "NO!" I knew what he (and all of you) was thinking so I said, "It's not that. I'm checking the stab wound. SHEESH! Why is everyone so perverted these days?" I pulled off his jacket and inspected the wound. I then saw something that I hadn't seen in years. "You have no heart…" He looked me in the eye and the blush had deepened. "yeah…" "Why? I haven't seen this in ten years." "I… can't tell you" I wanted to help so I said, "Tell. Me. Why." He blushed so much that he looked drunk. Then he lifted his hand to my face and slapped me. Then he cried. "I told you, I can't tell… Please stop this. I don't need your help."

Those last words would have hurt any regular person, but, as it is mentioned in my TV show, I don't have emotions. So I simply left him for an hour.

After that hour…

"Let me tell you… how I came here… and how my family came into being. We had come to this world to find a stone. Then we got separated. I had created that robot version of me to be a decoy. Then I ran. I found my family and warped them away. I created my family, as odd as it seems. I created them to protect the earth. They are, The Zodiac Kidz. I had created them after I created my dopple, ZOkDiIdAC. I had made him using the Mirror of Truth. This was after the Mirror was turned evil. So I had created an evil copy. Now we fight all the time. It's so sad. I had created him to be a friend, but instead he became my worst enemy. And then I met you. I wish… No, I won't say it. It's too embarrassing. I have to go get some food. See you later."

**I'm done! A lot of words in this one. Hope you like this book! See ya!**


	4. Breaking the Wall like the Cool-Aid Man

**So I was wondering… What would happen if I broke the 4****th**** wall? Well, this whole chapter will be about the 4****th**** wall being broken. Hope you like it!**

The Grey Rock Shooters

Chapter 4: Breaking the Wall like the Cool-Aid Man (Oh yeah!)

I was eating a bagel when I saw ZK on some sort of device. "Hey." "Yeah?" "What are you doing?" He flinched and said, "Looking up pictures…" "Of what?" He blushed and said, "Memes." I was genuinely confused. "What are memes?" He quickly clicked on something and I heard a beep. "Damn it! Frozen!" I looked on the screen and saw a picture of me. I looked closer and saw a caption underneath it. I read it out loud. "One does not simply throw ones arm. One does simply throw ones are with a blade attached." He closed the computer and slammed his head against the table.

"What was that?" He sighed and opened the computer. "That, my friend, is a meme. They are crazy things that make fun of random sh*t. So yeah." I looked at the screen and saw a few more images of me doing something. "Throws injured arm, like a boss." Then I see a picture of me holding a rice bowl when I was IBRS. I saw the words 'More please' underneath it. Then I see a picture of me fighting Miku. Dang.

He sighed and said, "Sorry. They're funny, okay? I like how they show that you're cool like that. But if you want, we can fight to see who's stronger instead of you eating and me looking at images of you being boss, okay?" I look at him and nod. I was getting bored anyway. "But try not to die. I need you to finish the story." He looked at me and I saw that he was frowning. Like me. Creep. "Let's go then."

At the arena…

I saw the audience (that's you) staring at me. I decided to ignore that and so I looked at my enemy. He was on his computer typing everything that happened. He looked up and said, "Okay! Let's go!" And the fight began.

I felt a metal trigger under my finger and so I pulled. I shot a huge blue charge at ZK and he summoned a beam sword. He swung and hit the charge. Then he changed his arm into a huge machine gun. I mimicked his actions and shot. I noticed that all of his shots hit, even with the scattered shots. Mine all hit too and I noticed that he was bleeding a lot already. I remembered what his robot clone said, 'We are human. Kind of.' Then I stopped shooting.

"Had enough already!? I'm not even sweating! Come on! Where is that fighting spirit!?" I saw that his left eye had a blue fire on it and I saw that his wounds were already gone. "Okay then! You wanna go!? Then let's go!" I shot at him again and saw that he was wounded again. But I didn't stop. Not yet. "That's it! Just like that! Showing no mercy, no matter who you're fighting, that is how you're supposed to fight!" Then he stopped shooting. I considered stopping but I saw a new gun on his arm. "ROWCKET LAWNCHA, BIATCH!"

"AARRRRGGGHHHH!" I was hit square in the chest. I fell and looked up. I saw colors. The blue of tears. The orange of smiles. The red of anger. The pink of feverish cheeks. The black of depression. The grey of people without emotion. All of those colors, right in front of me. I looked on at them all. Then I noticed that Zodiac Kid was also looking. With a tear staining his left cheek. He looked on and said, "If only my readers could see this sight. Then all of them would be moved. Just like you and me." Then he walked over to me and lied down.

Back at the White Arena…

Something stirred. A fallen body shifted. Then the worlds' strongest warrior woke up. They said, "I'll get you… Black Rock Shooter…" Then they blasted through the wall and ran off.

**So that cliffhanger was pretty obvious. And I can bet all of my money that you know who that person was. If not, read the first chapter again.**

**Black Rock Shooter: So what about WRS and me? This is a story about us right?**

**Me: Yeah, but that will come in a few chapters later. But I will also be in those chapters where it is only you two.**

**BRS: Okay!**

**Both of us: SEE YA!**

**BRS: Hey, I can see what I say!**

**Me: Yurp!**

**Both (Again): BYE!**


	5. The Vocaloid Shooters

**Hey guys! I always say that at the beginning of a chapter! In today's chapter, the two Black Shooters will meet up with the Vocaloids! If you don't know who the Vocaloids are, then you should look them up on Google. I'll tell you that they are anime peeps, so don't think I'm putting real people in this story (when I say real people, I mean people that aren't anime [so I'm not real :P]). Also, I know a lot of you people think that this story will be ZKxBRS, but that's not the case. That comes in a DIFFERENT side story. It also won't be a BRSxWRS, so don't go spreading rumors. PM if you want to play a WI-FI game on the 3DS or the Wii. I'll tell you my friend code and if I have the requested game and then we can fight! There's one catch though! I can only play on the weekends and I have to stop at 4:00 on Sunday (unless there is a holiday on Monday). LONG INTRO! TIME FO' THE NEXT CHAPTER! EXPECT MEMES TO BE PRESENT! WHY AM I YELLING!?**

The Grey Rock Shooters

Chapter 5: The Vocaloid Shooters.

"Hey Rock, do you want any carrots?" I was at the table staring at something I found in my pocket. It was shaped oddly, like a mouse (Pikachu reference!). I don't know how I got it, or even what it was made out of. "Sure…" He looked up from his cooking and looked at me. "What's up? You seem upset, or at least more than usual. Why?" I kept looking at the object and said, "I don't know." He scowled and glared. But not at me. He was glaring at a cut on his hand. "Great. Now you'll have blood in your stew." I watched as he used two fingers to gather some blood. Then he licked those same fingers. "EW! What are you doing!?" He glanced at the blood and then he looked at me. "I wanted to. BTW, would you mind if I called some friends over for dinner? I need to talk to them about something. And I would like it if you met them. They're a cheery bunch, not like us for sure. I actually like one of those people… wanna know why?" I nodded. He looked at the wall and said, "Because we are dating. I love her hair; it's similar to yours except it's blue. I also know that another one of those people has a crush on me. Now I'm torn between my 16 year old girlfriend (I'm only 12) and the 14 year old girl who has a crush on me." BZZ! "Whoop! Gotta go! Have to go get a weapon! See ya!" He ran toward the door and ran into the wall. "D'oh, I missed!" then he ran through it and to the Weapon Mart.

At noon (ZK started cooking at 10)…

"Hey Rock, wanna play some-" The 'Black Rock Shooter' main theme sounds throughout the area. ZK pulls out a phone and answers it. "Hello? Oh hey Miku! Sup'!? Really? Do you need me to come over? Okay. Okay. What!? FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" _**(Sorry. We are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please stand by.) **_I looked at ZK's computer, and sure enough, there was an error pop-up on the screen. He glared at the phone and said, "WhydoyouneedmetogetridoftheChaosKinifPitisavailab letofightthepeiceofs**t!? Damnityoudon'tknowwhatiamdoingtohelpalreadydoyou!? FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I was surprised that he could say all of that in one word.

Later, a truck had pulled into the driveway…

"What the f**k is that!?" I was looking at a huge truck that had appeared in the driveway (Duh). The front door opened and a girl with blue hair stepped out. Then the back doors opened and two identical looking people came out of it. The blue haired girl walked up to ZK and they started to make out. I noticed that one of the twins glared at the blue haired girl. Then the latter said, "Hi, I'm Miku." Then the female twin stepped up to me and said, "I'm Rin." Then the last person said, "And I'm Len." Then all three said, "We're the Vocaloids!"

**THE END! Also, some people are asking if the Magolor I mentioned in my Update was the one from Kirby. I say to that, yes. Also, expect to see Fawful later on! See you later! (Walked to the fridge, gets a grape, tosses it up, tries to catch it in mouth, misses, says, "D'oh, I missed!")**


	6. SWEET RAVE PARTY!

**So, I've been thinking. A lot of you are probably wondering if I just make up the stuff I write as I go. Well, I do in side stories like this one and don't in the Zodiac Kidz. And I also wish more of you would review. Not because I'm lonely or want praise. I actually want criticism. So tell me what to do. And I'm still accepting OC requests. Got a lot of OCs in this story. So yeah, lots of stuff to do like my Rant and Raves thing, this book, TZK, a lot of stuff. See ya!**

The Grey Rock Shooters

Chapter 6: SWEET RAVE PARTY!

"The title says it all. Zodiac Kid, Miku and I have been planning a rave party at the Discolored Dimension. It's a place ZK created for parties; it's seldom used. That's because ZK, as far as I know, has only 20, 25, friends. So not many raves. Now he's stopped rave parties because someone called Aries was born. He's trying to set a good example for her so that she doesn't become like Miku.

So why is he using it now? I don't know. I asked him and he said, 'You will all see,' in a creepy voice. But I know that something bad is going to happen."

Rin's P.O.V…

'_I hate Miku right now. She keeps hanging out with ZK. I don't even get to talk to him.' _ I was thinking about ZK and how weird he's been lately. He only talks with BRS and Miku and he won't even look at me or Len. It's like he's ignoring us. Now, Miku keeps talking to him, hanging out with him. I looked at ZK at his computer and decided to see what he was doing. "Hey Zodi. What's up?" He closed the computer quickly and said, "Oh, nothing, nothing. I was just… working on a Fanfic! Yeah! That's it! Ahh… see ya!" Then he quickly got up and walked away. I thought out loud, "Why won't he talk to me?"

Zodiac Kid's P.O.V…

"Phew! Didn't want her to see the part about the Discolored Dimension. At least I didn't lie to her. But she wouldn't know that. Ah!" I was tackled from behind. "Tell me the truth! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" I looked up and saw her on top of me, arms pinned behind my back, legs caught under a root (How that happened, I will never know). "*cough* I did tell you the truth! I was working on my Fanfic!" She glared at me and said, "Then why couldn't I see it!?" Then Nerd Guy came along at just the right moment and said, "ZK! I'll save you! Laser Gun!" He shot at Rin but hit my hand instead. "Stop it!" Nerd Guy, go home. Rin, get off of me and I'll tell you, okay?" both said "fine" and I got up. "Now then, Rin, I was typing my Fanfic. But it has a secret in it. So I can't let you or Len see it until it's published, okay?" She looked at me and said, "Fine."

Time skip! 10:00 PM, the Kagamine's birthday. BRS P.O.V…

SWEET RAVE PARTY!

Time skip! ZK's P.O.V. The next day…

"So now do you see what the secret was?" Rin was high on Mountain Dew so she just hugged me. "Of course I would put this scene in a Fanfic. Well, guess I won't be in the next chapter. Oh well."

**SWEET RAVE PARTY! So what you think? I actually won't be in the next chapter. Or any of the other chapters until chapter 20. So please review! Also, I would like some ideas for side stories and stuff that can happen in the main series! Thanks!**


	7. Good Ridance?

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Got sick last Tuesday, recovered Wednesday and Thursday and was too lazy the other days. So here we go, one of the chapters without me.**

The Grey Rock Shooters

Chapter 7: Good Ridance?

I was stricken. I don't know why. I was asleep when I woke up in a cold sweat. I don't know why. I was having a great dream; I was killing so many humans. But then I'm awake, and I'm sad. I decide to see if anything was happening. I get up and walk into the living room.

I look around and find the light switch. I turn on the light and look down. "What the…?" I saw a paper. I read it, "I…see…but…wait… WHAT!?" I then run out the door.

ZKs P.O.V. before Rock found the note…

"I can't believe I'm doing this. But I need to. If I don't… No, I have to go. Now let's see…"

_Dear Rock,_

_ I can't stay with you any longer. I have to go far away from you. Not because there is a danger. I'm leaving because I'm sick of having to care for you. You're a trained warrior so I don't need to fend for you anymore. Don't follow me. I don't need you. Just get away from me._

_ From, ZK_

*Sniff* "I wish… No. I won't stay. I have to go. She'll be fine. She… she will… be… fine. *Sob*." _Stamp, stamp, stamp, stamp._

Rocks P.O.V.

_Why!? Why would he do this!? I need him to tell me… Wait… Why do I want to know that? I mean, he made a good point. I am strong but… No! I have to find him! NO MATTER WHAT!_

**Yeah, pretty short. But I made up for that in the fact that I'm doing four things at once. I've got this, my update page, my Rants and Raves, and my new Ssenmodnar page. ALL of my update will be in the update page so check often!**


End file.
